


Beneath Our Armour

by gleekto



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekto/pseuds/gleekto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is pretty much untouchable at school. With a cigarette and a pink streak in his hair, he hangs out under the bleechers with the skanks, and nobody gets to him. Until he finds out the nerdy do-gooder who helps him in math, Blaine Anderson, isn't a virgin. So what if Blaine's sort of cute? He is not cool. How is not-a-virgin even possible? Especially, when Kurt hasn't even had his first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Our Armour

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on and flows from the GIF linked in the first sentence of the story...
> 
> Please have a look before you read.

Kurt admits [he lost his cool earlier in the day. ](http://gleetroll.tumblr.com/post/24592575334/you-da-one-skank-kurt-is-melancholic-because%20)At least it was with Quinn. And not with nerdy, apparently sex god,  Blaine Anderson.

Later that afternoon he's smoking with Quinn under the bleachers, mocking the Cheerios prancing in their uniforms while the soccer team practices, when he sees him. Blaine. _Again._ Jogging by in nothing but short, short McKinley gym shorts that Kurt knows need to be outlawed, and a sweaty tank top. Kurt quickly turns away. 

“It’s okay to have a crush, you know?” Quinn says non-chalantly. “Happens to the best of us.” 

“Ha!” Kurt huffs out extra loudly for emphasis. “On _him_?” Kurt nods towards Blaine’s back as he runs by, “I do not have a crush, Quinn.”

“He’s cute,” she shrugs, “He’s gay. And he always helps you with your math homework. Conveniently.”

“Don’t start. I thought you knew better than to try to set me up with the only other gay guy you’ve ever met,” Kurt rolls his eyes.

“I’m not,” Quinn answers stepping on the butt of her cigarette and picking up her bag, “But you do have a crush,” she pushes again, “And you know what? Maybe that’s not a bad thing.” She pivots and walks back into school, determined to attend classes this semester and not get expelled. Kurt takes another drag of his cigarette. _Whatever._

But then he hears the pitter patter of feet again and the same sweaty, olive skinned Blaine is jogging by right in front of the bleachers, clearly already on his next lap. He’s focused on his running. He doesn’t see Kurt. How would he?

“Look at you, _stud_ ,” Kurt yells out to him before he can censor himself. His tone is irreverent and wants to be sarcastic, but isn’t really.

Blaine stops in his tracks, panting. He turns around to see Kurt’s challenging eyes staring back at his, and he smiles. Warmly. Damn him.

“I’m a stud now?” Blaine quips, “Why?” Kurt shrugs. And then something clicks in Blaine’s eyes, “Oh!” Blaine laughs, “Because I’m not a virgin?” and Blaine rolls his eyes. “So now I”ve gained status, huh?” Blaine walks slowly over to Kurt, dripping with sweat. And is he flirting? “It doesn’t make me a stud, Kurt,” he says half in jest, all in earnest.

“So what does it make you then?” Kurt quips, back up, defiant eyes.

“I think it makes me not a virgin,” and Blaine is stepping under the bleachers, only feet from him now. “But,” Blaine keeps moving closer to him, “if it makes you think I’m a stud, I’ll take it.” Kurt wonders how Blaine manages to be vulnerable and confident in the same breath.

“Don’t think your boyfriend would like that very much,” Kurt sticks up his chin, flicks the ash of his cigarette.

“Ex-boyfriend, Kurt,” Blaine smirks, “What kind of boy do you think I am?” And okay. This is definitely flirting. Kurt looks at him, willing him to continue. “I was lucky. We met at Dalton last year, liked each other, dated for a few months-”

“I’m surprised you didn’t live happily ever after, Romeo,” Kurt mocks but Blaine just shrugs.

“He wasn’t the one,” Blaine looks down almost shyly and then into Kurt’s eyes again, “Don’t get me wrong. I don’t have any regrets. Not a virgin, right?” Blaine laughs at himself.

“Not all of us are so lucky,” The instant he says it, he wants to retract. Kurt does not let his guard down. Especially not to sweaty, nerdy, but inexplicably hot gay boys who go to this highschool. He looks away from Blaine and sucks in the last drag of his cigarette before tossing it down. “He was probably just as nerdy as you anyways,” Kurt shoots back, but his heart sinks when he says it.

“Not at all,” Blaine starts, “Way cooler than me.” And now they’re staring at each other. Staring. Blaine is in his space. And inches from his face. Kurt breathes deeply, willing his heart to slow down. He feels Blaine’s breath on his mouth and his lips moving closer. Kurt can feel the first whisper of a kiss, when Blaine breathes out, “I don’t want to do this here, Kurt,” and the words are so close that he can taste the sounds on his lips.

“Are you mocking my virgin sensibilities now?” Kurt sasses at him, turning his face away.

“Kurt,” Blaine moves to force eye contact again. Inches from his face. Again. “I don’t care if you’re a virgin,” Kurt bites his lip, willing his eyes not to tear up right now. “What I really want to know is whether we can have more than a 30 second, vaguely hostile conversation.” Kurt smiles because the vague hostility has been kind of fun. “So how about you meet me at my favourite cafe, the Lima Bean, after school tomorrow. My treat?” And Blaine has that vulnerable look in his eyes again. He really does put himself out there. Unafraid. How novel.

“A cafe?” Kurt drips with suspicious sarcasm. “How yuppie.”

“It’s up to you,” Blaine’s composed again, “But if you come, I’ll assume you like something strong and dark - double espresso?”

“I’m more of a non-fat mocha type, actually,” And why did his preferred warm beverage feel like a confession?

“I should have guessed,” Blaine says as he steps away from Kurt, “Much sweeter than expected.”

...

Kurt gets them a seat in the far back corner, away from most customers, save for an elderly couple at the closest table, when Blaine approaches with their drinks.

Blaine hands Kurt his non-fat mocha, extra whipped cream (and Blaine doesn’t point out to him the inherent contradiction in that combination, which just makes him swoon a little more).

“So you’re embarrassed to be here with me?” Blaine says it casually, motioning at the remote location of their table, and takes Kurt completely by surprise. Because _no_. 

“No. Not at all,” Kurt breathes out quickly before he says something snarky by default, “The opposite, actually.” Kurt looks up at him sheepishly from behind a sip of his teeming cup. Here he is, trying to move away from their history of vaguely hostile conversation.

“The opposite? Because I’m definitely not embarrassed to be here with you,” Blaine says plainly. Kurt is amazed at how easy it is for him to just say things.

“No. Not that.” Kurt’s quiet. Blaine eyes him and waits. “Happy.” Blaine looks confused, “Forget it.”

“No. Wait. Are you saying you’re happy to be here? With _me_?” Kurt can’t help but smile because Blaine looks so genuinely surprised. And proud. Blaine is proud to be here with _him_.

“Yes,” Kurt smiles and smooths out the pink streak in his hair.

“So why did you sit all the way over-“

“Nervous,” Kurt says quickly. “Look Blaine. You may be out and proud with your bottom of the heap, nerdy Glee club friends who are happy to sing songs and skip flamboyantly around with a normal looking gay kid, but I don’t have that. I am not that normal looking kid. I’m the kid who was thrown into dumpsters and called faggot and slammed into lockers before I escaped and became a skank-“

“So you became a skank because-” Realization shows on Blaine’s face.

“Because they leave me alone now,” Kurt huffs. “Somehow my high fashion bargain clothes and skeleton broaches attract the fists of dimwitted hamhocks, but add in some pink hair and a cigarette and I’m untouchable,” Kurt lets out a small, cynical chuckle. “And the skanks, they like that I’m gay. They think gay is _cool,_ " Kurt looks down shaking his head at the ridiculousness of that truth, "They’re like my Glee club,” he mocks, but a smile creeps over his face.

Blaine smiles back, “Well, I can think of at least one other person that likes that you’re gay-"

“Oh my god," Kurt shakes his head and looks down blushing, "You are such a dork. Why am I even here?” Kurt is teasing now, smile wide, and Blaine’s leg creeps over to knock at his underneath the table. And he doesn’t move it. Kurt’s stomach swoops, he almost spills his coffee, and he’s sure that this is what it must be to be falling in love. Or in-like. Or whatever.

“The bullies are right about one thing, though,” Kurt looks at Blaine skeptically because this is suddenly so nice and flirty, so why do they have to go back to talking about _that_ , “You’re not a normal looking gay kid,” Kurt rolls his eyes before Blaine even finishes his sentence, “I think you’re hot. Gorgeous, actually.” Blaine quickly takes a sip of his medium drip and Kurt thinks he sees his hands shaking just a bit. Kurt doesn’t know what to say because no one ever says things like that to him. Ever.

“I’ve never been on a date before,” is what comes out.

Blaine shrugs, still blushing into his coffee, “You are now.”

“I guess so,” Kurt sighs in disbelief.

...

"So aren't you going to-?" He looks down at his hands, takes a deep breath, but he just can't.

They're sitting in Blaine's car. They've just spent almost two hours nursing fancy coffees, and talking and talking and talking. Kurt can't believe it when he looks at his phone and there are three messages from his dad wondering if he's coming home for supper. When he laments missing his 6:30pm bus, Blaine offers to drive him home. No hesitation. And he agrees mostly because he doesn't want it to end.

So they're in the car, no seat belts yet. And it's quiet. Awkward suddenly. Kurt has waited 17 years to have a cute boy kiss him and Blaine said they were on a date. So why isn't Blaine initiating anyways? He's the one who has experience. _Jerk_.

"Going to what, Kurt?" Blaine smiles at him, earnest, sweet, sincere. And Kurt is too nervous and irritated to admit to himself that Blaine is probably being just a little bit flirty.

"Forget it," Kurt says quickly. He bites his bottom lip and turns towards his window, putting his hand on the door handle.

"No. Hey - Wait," Blaine reaches across him, puts his left hand on Kurt's arm that was about to open the car door. He pulls it back towards him and doesn't let go. "It's okay." Blaine's looking at him now and he's looking back against his own survival instinct. He thinks he must look like a deer caught in headlights and it can't be attractive. "You can ask," Blaine pauses. 

But what can he do know? He can ask - _Blaine, I'd really like it if you'd stick your tongue in my mouth and maybe put your hands on me even though I don't really know how (to kiss) or exactly where your hands are supposed to go._ Or, he can say he's afraid to ask. And that's like social suicide on a first date.

Admitting he's afraid of being bullied is one thing. Admitting he's afraid of kissing is entirely another. Blushing virgin, not attractive. Self confidence, attractive. And it's sitting right across from him right now, getting closer and closer to his face.

"Ask _what_?" Kurt sasses instead. "Whatever, Blaine. Forget it, okay?" He tightens his arms around himself, trying to shrug Blaine's hand off his arm.

"No." Blaine looks at him confidently now.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean that I think you want me to kiss you."

Kurt bites his lip and his heart is racing as he desperately tries to come up with a witty retort to stop his heart from exploding, but all he can think of is “You should be flattered,” which he wants to have bite, but doesn’t. Because he is about to have his first kiss.

"I am," Blaine smiles as he moves closer to his face, “And I want to kiss you too.”

Kurt’s eyes flutter shut and Blaine’s hand moves to the back of his neck. And then – they’re kissing. Blaine’s mouth is on his, soft and sure, and Kurt's not sure what to do so he stays still but tries to kiss back to make sure Blaine knows he wants to be there. Because he wants to be there.

Aside from his racing heart and his head repeating _He's kissing me, He's kissing me, I am kissing, This is kissing,_ over and over again, Kurt notices that Blaine's lips are sort of moist, but not too wet, gentle, and on his mouth with just enough pressure. Blaine's lips are perfect. He wonders if this is the part where he's supposed to open his mouth. So he does, just slightly. Blaine must notice because suddenly his amazingly perfect, skilled, amazing (so what if he thinks that twice? It is amazing) tongue is in Kurt's mouth and touches his. His heart speeds right up.

Then, just when he's trying to breathe, he squeaks. Of course he does. He doesn't moan with want, or sigh contentedly, he squeaks. Like a mouse. And Blaine breaks the kiss, eyes worried.

"Too much?"

Kurt just shakes his head emphatically, eyes wide with fear. Not of kissing this time. But of _not-kissing_. His squeak caused the kissing to be replaced by not-kissing and that is the opposite of what he wants. "The opposite," he explains like earlier. Blaine laughs warmly and that is much better.

"I've really got to learn to read your signals better," Blaine shrugs, "But phew," he breathes as he leans over to kiss him again. Kurt puts his hands on Blaine's arms, opens his mouth, tries to feel the kiss, let's his tongue taste Blaine's lips, his mouth. This time _Blaine_ squeaks, but doesn't stop kissing him. He thinks he sighs contentedly, or moans with want, or something.

Either way, he is sitting in the car of the inexplicably hot-yet-wholesome Blaine Anderson, and making out. And no amount of pink hair dye or tobacco filled cancer sticks have ever made him feel as powerful as he does right now.

...

They’re on their sixth date - Well, Blaine keeps calling them dates and Kurt keeps rolling his eyes because they are currently sitting in Blaine’s family room with milk and cookies after school and pouring over Blaine’s secret stash of Vogues, of which Kurt whole heartedly approves. But still, it’s not really a date. Except Blaine keeps saying it is because it seems that’s just the kind of boy he is. And Kurt rolls his eyes - because that’s just the kind of boy _he_ is. But either way, as far as Kurt can tell, everything’s been going swimmingly well.

They hang out, they talk, they laugh - at their poorly dressed fellow students or at nothing much at all - and they kiss. A lot. In fact, when Kurt thinks about it, he’s pretty sure he’s now really good at making out. So what if he had never been kissed only six dates ago. He has now. And Blaine, nerdy yet sexy non-virgin experienced Blaine, always seems to want more. He feels his chest puff out at the thought. He’s good at it.

Which is why he can’t figure out why _it_ hasn’t happened yet.

Sex. In fact, not only has it not happened, but Blaine hasn’t even once remotely tried to make it happen. He’s not a virgin and yet it’s been four weeks and six dates and all Blaine’s hands have tried to do is rub his back under his button down, over his under shirt, ONCE. Kurt gets the gentleman thing on the first date. But they’re past the first date. Doesn’t he want to? Because Kurt doesn’t really want to die a virgin. He’s a senior in high school for god’s sakes. And also, he really really likes Blaine. In _that_ way. So much. Even if he doesn’t exactly say that out loud.

So Kurt figured today was the day. Blaine’s house is empty for the afternoon and evening. But instead of making the expected excuse of wanting to show him something in his room, Blaine brings down his Vogue magazines to the family room, spreads them out, and runs away to bring the tray full of milk and cookies. Seriously. And all Kurt can think as they compare fall’s paisley patterns to springs bold choices is _Why doesn’t he want to even try to get in my pants?_ He knows they haven’t talked about it. Do they need to? Shouldn’t Blaine just make a move? He’s the one who knows what he’s doing.

"Oh hey! Do you want to see my room?" Blaine jumps up just as they finish tearing apart the spring 2010 collection. “I even made sure to pick up yesterday’s socks," Blaine puts out a hand to pull Kurt up off the couch.

"Ever the gentleman," Kurt smirks but feels warm inside. Because Blaine does want him to see his room. Okay then.

Once Blaine has given the grand tour - desk, dresser, closet, James Dean poster, Katy Perry poster, bowtie collection, bed - and Kurt has appropriately hmm’ed and ahh’ed and chosen his favourite bowtie, it gets awkward. Blaine is staring at Kurt and swinging on the balls of his feet, hands in his pockets."So do you wanna go watch ‘Funny Girl’ or something?" Blaine asks making his way back to the door. Blaine has managed to get him to confess his love for musicals despite his disdain for the uber chipper Glee kids.

"No." Kurt interrupts abruptly.

"No?" Blaine looks confused at the rejection.

"I want - " Kurt has definitely gotten more bold since their first kiss and he’s alone with Blaine and like he said, he does not want to die a virgin. Anyways, he’s done this part before - and he steps in to kiss him.

There’s this thing about Blaine - He is just this incredibly polite, eager beaver, A-student type of nerd that both intrigues Kurt ( _He doesn’t care that he’s in Glee club?_ ) and infuriates him ( _Does he always have to answer the teacher’s question first?_ ). And yet he has this inexplicable self confidence. The guy is even gay (obviously), but he doesn’t let that phase him. He just is. And when you kiss him - when Kurt kisses him - it’s like he is a fucking casanova. Strong and sure and pushing and pulling and gentle and just one movement on the side of rough. He pulls at Kurt’s lower lip as he steps back and Kurt is drawn to him like a magnet and they collapse on Blaine’s bed. _Finally._ Blaine places both his hands on Kurt’s cheeks, stares at him hotly and kisses him and kisses him until Kurt’s lips are puffy red and sore and Kurt is definitely breathless.

Blaine sits up, “So now are you ready to watch 'Funny Girl'?" He’s coy and flirty as if to say, I enjoyed that little interlude.

‘Don’t you want to have sex with me?" Kurt blurts out.

"Ha!" Blaine looks up at the ceiling for an answer, “Ummmm, yeah? Of course I do." Now Kurt’s eyes go wide hoping he’s brilliantly conveying _So what the fuck_?

"I’m just not in a rush. Four weeks ago, I wasn’t even sure you’d go for coffee with me. Now I have you kissing me almost every day and even occasionally walking the halls with me at school-"

"Don’t push your luck," Kurt sasses but he giggles which sort of ruins it.

"I’m not."

Kurt huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. Because what is he supposed to do now? "Well, what if today’s your lucky day?" Kurt knows it’s utterly cheesy and not even him at all, but he really has no idea how to do this.

"Today?" Blaine gawks at him.

"I have condoms," Kurt tries. He doesn’t mention it’s the one that was given out when Quinn dragged him out to the Pride festivities last summer and has been sitting in his wallet ever since.

"Condoms?" Blaine’s eyebrows jump for the ceiling and his flirty turns to concern. “You’re kidding, right?"

"Forget it," Kurt feels the burn in his cheeks and the sting in his eyes and he turns around to go back downstairs.

"Wait, Kurt," He feels Blaine’s hand on his arm turning him back around to face him, “Hold on. Can we just - " Blaine pauses, “Just hold up, okay? What is this about?"

"I don’t know, Blaine. I guess that I’m a seventeen year old guy and I wanted to have sex and you said you wanted to have sex so I don’t know, you can do the math _Mr. Straight A’s_ , can’t you?"

Blaine looks at him straight in the eyes and pulls him back down on the bed. He kisses him once softly on the lips. “Why?"

" _Why?_ " Kurt repeats rhetorically.

"Yes. Why do you want to have sex right now? We’ve barely been hanging out for a month-"

And Kurt doesn’t really know what to say. Here he is pink haired Kurt with the bad attitude and sharp wit, who has somehow found a hot-yet-nerdy, inexplicably sexy gay boy who can keep up with his humour and likes him, but doesn’t want to have sex right now because they’ve only been going out for a month?

 _I really like you._ “Doesn’t everyone want to?" _You turn me on._ “Isn’t it fun?"

"I don’t care about everyone, Kurt."

"You’re hot, okay?" And Blaine finally smiles. Then he pulls Kurt down to lie beside him on the bed. He kisses him softly.

"Mmmm. That’s a start," Blaine flirts.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, actually. I want to know why you want to have sex right now."

"It’ll feel good?" Kurt tries.

"Very likely," Blaine agrees. Blaine leans over him and kisses him longer this time. Slowly. Lets his tongue lick over Kurt’s lips as he settles his body half on top of Kurt’s. They stare at each other. Kurt shudders.

"Promise me one thing?" Blaine says, eyes focused looking down at him.

"What?"

"That this isn’t the last time?" And that’s it. That’s the thing that’s going on here. Kurt realizes that Blaine is vulnerable. To him. And that is both unbelievably ridiculous and totally awesome. Nerdy, chipper, happy, hot, athletic Blaine is afraid of losing him.

He wants to say _never._ I’ll never stop wanting this. I’ve never had it. I’m crazy about you. But the words that come out are “Not if I have any say in it.” And he hopes that’s close enough.

“Good,” Blaine nods as he leans over and kisses him slowly before looking up, “So do me one favour here Kurt, okay?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Forget the condoms."

"Forget them?" Because Kurt may be inexperienced but he knows at least the bare minimum about safe sex.

"Yes. _That_ ,” Blaine emphasizes, “Is totally not happening." Oh. Kurt is secretly relieved. “It’s complicated and not easy and requires a lot of prep and I’ve only tried it once to disastrous results-"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. There is so much more before and after that. Just come here, okay?" Blaine wraps himself around Kurt, bodies flush. “If you do really want to do this, forget the rules, or what you think the rules are, and just let me touch you, okay?"

"Okay." The moment feels big and real and perfect. Kurt closes his eyes, lets himself drown in Blaine’s kisses, get turned on by the feel of his body pressed against him. “But-"

"Mmm?" Blaine looks down at him, eyes now wide and wanting.

"I want-" Kurt pauses, “I want to touch you too, okay?" He sounds almost petulant and he wonders why he feels so naked and his clothes aren’t even off yet.

"Okay," Blaine’s eyes shine with happiness. “There’s a romantic in you yet, Kurt Hummel."

"Shut up."

"Oh I will. Better things to do," Blaine is shameless and ridiculous and Kurt just groans because he can’t believe that it’s happening. 

It doesn’t take long for Blaine to toss off his dorky little Henley shirt, and undress Kurt layer by layer so they’re laying bare chested on the bed and Blaine’s mouth is literally all over him. Kurt lets himself explore Blaine’s body with his hands, lets his thumbs trail down and over Blaine’s hardened nipples, while Blaine licks and sucks and even bites all over his chest. He sees the red marks and almost feels sore which only turns him on more. The most ridiculous part is that Blaine seems to moan at every little sound he makes - every gasp from Kurt makes Blaine flush and try harder to make him sound like that again. He is trying so hard not to be intimidated because Blaine is not holding back and he knows what he’s doing. And Kurt feels like he may not last much longer which would just be way too embarrassing.

"Blaine, umm, I’m-" Kurt is panting. Blaine looks up from a spot underneath his left ribcage. “I’m turned on," Kurt informs sternly.

Blaine laughs and rubs his nose along Kurt’s side. Not helping. “That’s kind of the point, isn’t it?"

Kurt huffs, “Yes, but," How can he say this without sounding totally lame? “This may end before it begins."

"Oh I see," Blaine says coyly, clearly pleased with himself. “Well, first of all, it’s already begun. Second of all, I don’t care when it ummm, ends, if that’s how you want to put it-"

"Blaiiine," Kurt warns exasperated.

"I am pretty busy here, but you know, feel free to distract me," Blaine suggests bluntly, eyes looking downward to both of them straining in their jeans.

"Oh my god, you did not just-" Kurt feels his face turn hot, “You are _such_ a dork," But Kurt manages to flip them so he is slightly on top, and rests his now uncomfortable jeans against Blaine’s thigh. Still totally not helping. He sits up, kneeling over Blaine’s thigh and looks down at Blaine lying relaxed and shameless beneath him. Blaine is gorgeous. And Kurt knows what he wants to do, what Blaine wants him to do, but he has no idea at all how to get from here to there. He bites his lip and Blaine could totally laugh at him now.

But Blaine totally doesn’t. Instead he looks up at Kurt, eyes full of affection, and interlaces their fingers. He brings Kurt’s hand up to his mouth, kissing between the thumb and forefinger, as he gently tugs Kurt to lie down beside him. He uses his other hand to unbutton his jeans as he gently places Kurt hand at the top of... _there._ Kurt holds his breath for what feels like minutes but must be seconds before Blaine starts kissing him again and his hand slides over Blaine’s _there_ as Blaine moves, and takes his own hand to mirror Kurt’s.

“It’s okay,” Blaine reassures but his eyes are lust blown now. Kurt loves that, “There are no rules, remember? It's okay to relax.”

 _Relax?_ Kurt could not think of a word more entirely the opposite of what he’s feeling right now. Hot, unsure, turned on, sure, totally crazy about Blaine - but chill is not exactly on that list.

“Easy for you to say, _Casanova_ ,” Kurt bites as he moans at Blaine’s sure touch. On his dick. Did he mention that Blaine’s hand is in his pants and doing that to him right now?

“We can stop.” He means it.

“Don’t you dare.” There is no way Kurt is leaving this house until this happens. He may be snarky and fumbling and inexperienced, but he has waited to want a boy like he wants Blaine - dorky, dapper, sweet, gorgeous and unfairly skilled, Blaine - and he is going to have this. “Just get these pants off for me, okay?” He tugs at the zipper.

The next few minutes are hurried and frantic, each of them scraping off their too tight jeans as quickly as possible. Kurt tries to be elegant but he’s sure he fails, as they fall back down, each in boxer briefs, now so much more the same than they are with their armour of identity clothing.

Blaine touches him slowly at first, outlining his cock on top of his boxer briefs, letting Kurt follow him between kisses and Blaine’s intimate, warm, lustful, reassuring smiles. Blaine somehow cleverly gets both his own and Kurt’s boxers off while focusing on Kurt’s mouth. Then they’re naked.

Naked. And Kurt thinks the shock must just hit him because he didn’t think he was going to have this. Not now. Maybe not ever. He looks down at Blaine and sees his eyes of gold - literally. Which doesn’t even make sense according to the eye colour gods but there it is - his kiss swollen lips, his strong, thin body, and now his cock. Hard, purplish, thicker than his. A bit smaller maybe. He’s so clinical. He’s frozen. He’s naked with Blaine.

Blaine must sense it because he props himself up, looks down at him - at them - and laughs. No he giggles - right now of all times. It’s the most joyful giggle Kurt can think of and then he’s being pulled flush on top of Blaine, to an eager mouth and a hard body. “You’re amazing,” Blaine breathes, “Stop thinking.”

So he does. And he follows Blaine’s lead - lets himself fall in the sure arms and soft touches. He pushes down to Blaine’s thrusts, hands on each other, tongues kissing and kissing and kissing. Their limbs are tangled, cocks touching, mouths locked.

Kurt comes first. He thought he’d be self conscious at least, if not embarrassed. He isn’t. Instead he feels sexy, as he watches Blaine gasp and come from watching him come.

“Oh my god,” Kurt is the first to speak as Blaine comes down, relaxing into his side. “Oh my god.”

“Please tell me that’s a good ‘ _Oh my god_ ,’” And Blaine is still so damn earnest and vulnerable. It would be disgusting if it wasn’t adorable. And Blaine is so adorable. Also hot. Really really hot. In bed. Did he mention they just had sex?

“Yes, of course it’s a good ‘ _Oh my god_ ’, Blaine,” Kurt huffs, exasperatedly affectionate, “You did just participate in that, didn’t you?”

Blaine drops his head back and laughs, “Yeah, okay. Just checking,” He turns towards Kurt and traces his lips with his index finger. “Glad it worked for you, my unsurprisingly skilled sex god of a previously virgin boyfriend.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Not good that time, right?”

“No,” Kurt agrees and Blaine pouts, “But I’ll put up with it if we can do that again.”

“Oh we definitely can.” Blaine grabs some tissue and pulls up the sheet around them and cuddles right into his side. Cuddling. It’s awesome, actually.

“So something you said - “ Kurt starts.

“Mmmm?” Blaine closes his eyes, blissed out.

“So you’ve really only had,” Kurt pauses, “You know, _that_ , once?”

“What? Anal sex?” Blaine says casually. Kurt squeaks his affirmation, “Yup. Disaster. We tried it one time. I’ll spare you the torrid details, but basically, the prep part went okay but the actual penis inside me?” Blaine looks embarrassed and Kurt feels a wash of protective affection, “Didn’t happen. Wasn’t happening.” Blaine stops.

“Okay,” Kurt lets the information sink in.

“Why do you ask?”

“I’m not ready for that,” Kurt starts.

“Yeah, that’s okay. Neither am I, _Mr. I have condoms_.”

“Shut up. I didn’t know what I was supposed to do.”

“Well now you’re older and wiser,” Blaine teases.

“Fuck you-” Kurt bounces back when he sees the amusement in Blaine’s eyes “Don’t even think about making that pun. _God_.”

“You said it, not me.”

“Yes well. The point of this is _that_ , though.”

“What?”

“Maybe one day we will ummm...put those condoms to use,” Kurt is beet red now.

“Maybe,” Blaine smiles, interlacing their fingers again. “I’m really not in a rush, though, Kurt.”

“I know. But I like the idea of having a first, you know, together.” Did he just say that? He must have because Blaine’s face lights up with childish delight.

“I knew it.”

“What?”

“You are a romantic, Kurt Hummel.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“One day.”

“One day.”


End file.
